


Named

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [6]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other, POV, Romanian, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Genevieve learns the meaning behind Sebastian’s nickname for her, “raza de soare” and there’s some father/daughter bonding time.





	Named

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys are so used to seeing Rin’s POV, but I’ve decided to try my hand with Seb! So sorry if it’s a little off or sketchy. But there’s more little scenes like this in the works, both from Rin’s POV and Seb’s!

“Sebastian?” I heard Evie’s sleepy voice call out for me quietly.

“I’m in the kitchen.” I answered back. Moments later, I saw a messy head of blonde hair waddle into the kitchen and sit down at the table next to me.

“Hey.” She mumbled, wrapping her plush teal blanket around her shoulders.

“Couldn’t sleep?” I asked as I got up to get her a glass of water.

“Not a wink. My brain…” She pointed and smiled as I finished her sentence.

“…Wouldn’t shut off. I get that.” I chuckled and sat back down. “Well, at least you’re in good company, raza de soare.” I told her and took a sip of my own water.

“What does that mean? The nickname you call me?” She asked, tilting her head curiously.

“Means ‘sunshine’. It was the first thing I thought when I saw you and all the special girls in my life have Romanian nicknames.” I explained with a smile and kissed the top of her head gently.

“Does mom ever use Romanian nicknames for you?” Evie asked, her hazel eyes glistening in dim kitchen lights.

“Nah. All hers are in sign language and Spanish.” I chuckled and smiled at her sweetly.

“How do you say ‘dad’ in Romanian, Seb? I’d really like to know so I can call you that. Just me.” My daughter asked kindly, her voice gentle.

“’Tătic’.” I told her with a huge grin. To know that this child, my child, was taking an interest in something so close to my heart filled me with joy and pride.

“Tătic?” She repeated back, unsure of her pronunciation.

“Say it again, but make the ‘a’ longer.” I gave her pointers and smiled.

“Tătic. Tătic.” I heard her repeating it and giggled as I got up to refill my water.

“That’s very good. You’ve got a tongue for languages.” I mused and took a sip of water. “How about a movie?” I asked, standing in the kitchen.

“Sure.” She answered with a grin and stood up. She grabbed my hand and lead me into the living room. I put on _The Iron Giant_ and wrapped us in blankets, laying her head against my chest.

“I love you, tătic.” Evie whispered before letting out a yawn.

“I love you too, raza de soare.” I murmured and held her close, watching the movie and feeling her drift off to sleep.


End file.
